


Not Another Case

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid and the BAU team head to D.C to find a victim kidnapped from her office. When a long held secret of Reid's gets released they have to race against the clock to save the victim.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712953
Comments: 70
Kudos: 25





	1. Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started binge watching Criminal Minds. After watching the first three seasons in less then a week. I knew I had to write a fanfiction. This is the result. No spoilers please I am only starting season four. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse how bad the beginning of this is I wrote this instead of sleeping.

_**FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit** _

_**Quantico, Virginia** _

The day started out like any other. Getting called in way late with a case. J.J was in the debrief room waiting for the team. One by one they trickled in getting coffee from the pot before taking their seats. J.J started the debrief explaining the case in detail.

"Wheels up in 45." Hotch said, rising from his seat.

Morgan walked Garcia to her office. "Bye Baby girl." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Bye." Garcia waved. The team headed for the plane. Taking seats they began to try and get a little bit more sleep before having to go to work. Reid instead of sleeping was reading. No he wasn't reading a book, or case file. No he was reading text messages. His girlfriend was working late. So they were texting to entertain each other. With his insane hours and her insane hours they rarely ever got to spend time together. She was one of the most important lawyers in D.C and he worked for the FBI. The only thing was no one knew they were together.

Several days later the team was flying back from the middle of nowhere New Mexico. When Reid got back to his apartment she was waiting for him. She pulled him into a warm embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I've missed you. Spence, how did it go?"

"Fine. I missed you too. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Let's watch whatever. It doesn't matter to me." Reid put in one of the Star Wars movies. They sat and watched throwing popcorn at each other. Reid pulled a ring from his pocket, dropped it in the popcorn bowl and waited. Several minutes later when she went to grab more popcorn she pulled out the ring, the diamonds and rubies shining in the faint light.

"I know this isn't a normal proposal but will you marry me?"

"Yes." He took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger.

"You're mine now."

"Spencer Reid I already was yours." She kissed him. A burning passion enveloping them both.


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after getting engaged The BAU gets called to D.C to look for a federal prosecutor who gets kidnapped. This takes a toll on Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please no spoilers I am only on season four.

_**Two days later:** _

_**FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit** _

_**Quantico, Virginia** _

"A federal prosecutor was kidnapped." J.J walked in speaking.

"Which prosecutor?"

"Ariadne Hamel." Reid dropped the case file in the table in shock.

"Ariadne Hamel are you sure?" He asked panic seeping into his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. Her name was the one in the ransom note given to her assistant."

"Right."

"We will need to talk to her assistant and a boyfriend if there is one." Hotch said, regaining the attention of everyone present. The team got into their SUVs and began the drive to D.C. Morgan and Reid were together with J.J in one and Rossi, Hotch, and Prentiss were in the other.

They arrived at the precinct to find that the assistant was already there.

"Reid begin victimology. Prentiss you're with me on interviewing her assistant. Morgan work with Rossi on interviewing witnesses." When he was excused Reid left the room heading for the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and reread several of her last texts. He knew he should tell Hotch he's her fiance but he has to solve this. He has to get her back. He exited the bathroom and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always please a comment or Kudos. Try and stay positive during these hard times.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	3. New Facts Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Hotchner and Prentiss have a talk with Ariadne Hamel's assistant. with this interview they learn more about a secret life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. I am posting what I have done because knowing myself I know that once i take a break from this it won't get touched for several months. I hope you enjoy.

In a different part of the precinct Hotch and Emily were interviewing Hamel's assistant hoping to get more of a clue into her life.

“What can you tell us about her life?”

“Well she has an apartment and a house. She got engaged over the weekend.”

“Wait she’s engaged? Do you know the fiance’s name?”

“No, I only know his initials and what he looks like. His initials are S.R. He works for the FBI. Does that help?”

“Yeah that helps. Do you have her phone?”

“Yeah when she was kidnapped she dropped her purse her phone was in it.” The assistant handed Emily the phone. Emily pressed the power button, the screen illuminating her eyes.

“Hotch it’s locked.”

“I will have Morgan get it to Garcia.”

“Thanks for the help. If you remember anything don’t hesitate to call.” Emily handed the assistant her card. Hotch and Prentiss got back into the SUV heading back to the precinct they’re operating from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always leave a comment, kudo or both. Stay positive.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	4. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid gets an ominous phonecall causing him to rashly react. When the team finds out the secret he had been keeping the team must find away to beat the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter four finished. Here you go. I hope you enjoy.

_**D.C.** **Precinct**_

Reid’s phone began to ring. He answered it.

“Dr. Reid.” A distorted voice began. “I have your fiance. If you want her back alive and in one piece bring 250,000 dollars to union station by noon tomorrow. Tell who you want. Just bring me my money.”

“I want proof of life.” Reid demanded letting his emotions begin to get the better of him.

“Spencer, don't listen to this.”

“How can I not? Ari you’re being held for ransom.” His voice beginning to weiver

“That’s enough. 250,000 by noon tomorrow.” The phone went silent. Spencer ran back into the bullpen, grabbed his bag and went outside. He was stopped by J.J coming in from the press conference.

“Spence, what’s wrong?” She could read the worry etched onto his face.

“Nothing, I just have to go. I’ll be back.” J.J knew something was up but let Reid leave.

When the team gathered again to go over what was known Reid had yet to come back.

“Someone call Reid.” Hotch said walking up to the board Reid had been working on victimology. “Hamel’s assistant said that she has both a house and an apartment, she recently got engaged, and besides the note there hasn’t been a ransom demand.”

“What note?” Emily pulled out the note and pinned it to the board. J.J passed around a copy of the note. It read “I have D.A Ariadne Hamel. A ransom call will be made to her fiance. He will receive the information of where to send the ransom and when.”

“Well that's ominous.” J.J commented pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“We need to find who this fiance is and why he hasn’t come forward yet.” Morgan replied reviewing what Rreid had written on the board. Something was off with his handwriting, then again something had been off with Reid since the debrief meeting earlier in the day. Morgan’s phone began to ring.

“Talk to me baby girl.”

“I got a name for the most frequently contacted number in her phone.”

“Tell me it’s the fiance.”

“It is.” Garcia paused not sure she should out Reid.

“Garcia, we need the name. All we have is his initials and where he works.”

“Let me guess. S.R and the FBI.”

“Yeah.”

“Morgan put me on speaker.”

“Okay baby girl you’re on speaker.”

“Yeah guys the fiance you’re looking for is…” Garcia was cut off when J.J finished.

“It’s Spence. Her fiance is Spencer Reid.”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“He left in a hurry, extremely upset.” The team all began trying to call Reid.

“Has anyone had any luck getting a hold of him.” Just then the man in question walked in the room.

“Getting a hold of who?”

“You. Reid, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you what?” Reid’s emotions were beginning to show through. He was trying to remain detached from his emotions. He didn’t need to give the rest of the team a reason to take him off the case. “I have to find her. She’s been the one constant in my life since we were kids. Hotch don’t take me off the case.”

“Reid, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because, I didn’t think that it was going to affect me this much. I mean we’ve worked dozens of kidnappings.”

“You have three PhDs, an I.Q of 187 for a genius you can really be idiotic.” Morgan replied to Reid’s former comment about this case not being different. “She’s your fiance, of course this case is going to be different.”

“Are you taking me off the case?” 

“No. You are the best linguistics and writing analysts we have.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you record the ransom call?”

“Yeah. It’s the standard thing to do. I already sent the file to Garcia.”

“Can you tell us what he said.”

“‘Dr. Reid. I have your fiance. If you want her back alive and in one piece bring 250,000 dollars to union station by noon tomorrow. Tell who you want. Just bring me my money.’ That is what I was told.”

“What did you do after you got the phone call?”  
“I left to go get the money. It’s in my bag. I have to get her back. If that means paying then that is what I am going to do.”

“Okay we will try to call the number that called you again to find where to put the money in union station. When he comes to collect that is when you can apprehend him.”

“How are we going to get Aria back?”

“Spencer you just have to trust us. We will get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed. You know the drill comment, kudo both or neither it's up to you.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	5. Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia takes apart the phone call between Reid and the kidnapper. She calls the BAU to tell them what she has found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five. i hope you all enjoy. Sorry it's shorter I couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter. Next chapter there will be a minor surprise.

_**FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit** _

_**Quantico, Virginia** _

Garcia received the audio file from Reid. She played the file on a loop pulling taking apart the different sound tracks. She isolated a distinct sound in the background. Upon further inspection the noise was the sound of planes taking off and landing. Garcia dialed Agent Morgan.

“Tell me something good.” 

“Well the ransom call was made by an airport.”

“That leaves several miles of land to search.”

“Sorry I couldn’t do more yet. There are too many variables.” Right before Garcia hung up Reid interrupted.

“Garcia, which airport is closer to union station? Dulles or Reagan?”

“Reagan.”

“Okay thanks.”

“Thanks Baby Girl.” Morgan hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I couldn't think of anything else to add. Stay tuned for the surprise in the next chapter. You know the drill comment kudos the whole shabang.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	6. A Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets another call. It gives more information to the BAU and the D.C police department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the surprise in the I promised. A chapter from a different location. I hope you all enjoy.

_**Disclosed Location, D.C** _

After the phone call to Reid ended Aria's captor replaced the gag in her mouth, cutting off her pleas and cries. She looked around the room trying to find something that could help her figure out where she was being held. The only discernible thing she could make out was the washington monument. Which didn't help much due to the fact that the Washington Monument can be seen from almost anywhere in D.C. Something that did help is that she could hear both plains and trains.

Ariadne's kidnapper returned to the room after what seemed to be several hours. Their phone started to ring.

"Dr. Reid."

"I have your money. You said to go to Union Station. Where in union station would you like me to leave it?"

"Leave it by Joseph Banks. I want it in a bag with no identification. Have it there in thirty minutes."

"Let me talk to her. I have to know she's okay." The kidnapper turned towards Ariadne.

"Someone wants to say hi." He removed her gag and thrusted the phone into her hand.

"Ari."

"Spence, help me. I'm being held between the airport and train station."

"Can you see any landmarks?" Anything and everything you can tell me helps."

"Washington Monument." The kidnapper took the phone.

"That's enough." He forcibly took the phone back.

"No!!!" Aria screamed, tears streaming down her face. He replaced the gag in her mouth, pulled it tighter and tightened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter six. It was angsty, sorry not sorry. I hope you all enjoyed the surprise that wasn't a good surprise. You know the drill comments, kudos, both, or neither.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	7. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid goes where the kidnapper told him to go, though the location changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy. Stay Positive.

**_D.C Precinct_ **

Reid choked back a cry at Ariadne's screams and pleas. Before he could say another word the distorted voice spoke again, "Thirty Minutes." The dial tone sounded.

"The Joseph Banks, that's where they want the money."

"Let's go," Hotch called, standing up from his seat. The team followed suit, Reid grabbing the bag he had the money in. They split into teams for the SUVs. Spencer got into his own to do the money drop. As he buckled in, a stray tear fell. He wiped it away, and started the car. He drove in silence to Union Station, when he got there he grabbed the money heading for the door.

Spencer walked briskly towards the door. When he walked inside he was met with the bustling of the masses walking in and out of shops, heading to catch a train, and people talking. When he made it to the map, he scanned it until he found Joseph Banks. He began walking in that direction until his phone began to ring. The caller id read unknown.

“Hello?” Spencer asked worriedly.

“Dr. Reid,” The distorted voice of the kidnapper spoke through, “Change of plans. You will exit the building, there will be a car waiting. The car has your name written on the windshield written in red. Get in the car and drive it to the Jefferson Memorial. Under a cherry blossom tree there is a bench, you are to sit there and wait.”

“You want me to go to the Jefferson Memorial?” Reid asked for clarification.

“Be there or she dies. One more thing, do not tell anyone where you are going. Do not let yourself get tracked.” A click resounded signaling the end of the phone call. Reid turned off his phone’s GPS. He walked out the nearest door, he saw the car, getting in he started it. He drove to the Jefferson Memorial. He walked in the direction that he had been instructed to go in. When he got there he sat down. He stayed sitting for what felt like hours though it had only been twenty minutes. A person wearing a black hoodie, black distressed jeans, black high tops, and black sunglasses sat down next to him.

Using the same voice modulator that had been used in the phone calls the person began to speak. “Dr. Spencer Reid, finally.”

“Where is she?”

“A secure location. I suggest you take a walk with me.” Spencer followed the stranger to yet another car. This one was a nondescript black SUV, even the leather upholstery was black. He got in the passenger side as the driver got in. Once the driver was in they pulled out a blindfold, passing it to Reid the kidnapper spoke once more. “Put this on.”

“Why are you having me be blindfolded?”

“That way you and your team can’t try and find me after all of this is over.” Reid silently cursed, tying the blindfold over his eyes obstructing his view. He heard the car get put into motion before reversing. Reid knew that without his sight identifying anything would be hard so he decided to put every sound, feeling, and smell to memory. Reid could tell they were by a highway or an interstate due to the amount of high speed traffic he could hear. When the car finally pulled to a complete stop the driver got out and forced Reid from the car. He dragged him inside forcing Reid into a chair, the kidnapper grabbed the bag full of cash from Reid and tied him to a chair not long before ripping off the blindfold. When Reid could finally see again the first thing he locked eyes on was the head of fiery red hair in front of him, blood matted in it darkening some spots. The woman sitting across from Reid slowly opened her light brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like Reid won't ever get Ariadne back. I hope you all enjoyed. You know the drill leave a comment, a kudo, both, or neither. In case anyone is curious I am actually now on season nine. I can't believe that Spencer actually got a girlfriend who gets kidnapped. I was not expecting that to happen. Reid deserves to be happy.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it isn't that great. I hope you enjoyed. Like I said please no spoilers, I am only on season four. The next chapter will be posted soon.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
